The Death of the Mastiff
by Sircot
Summary: Slight spoiler to The Black Mastiff Story. Read that first. This is an alternate Chapter 6. Tragedy. The other story is M because of language and violence. Implied suicide.


Alternate Chap 6

A Hero Falls

No Characters are mine!

Ron Stoppable was in a daze. His brain was fried and his heart shattered. Kim Possible, the woman he loved, was to be the death of him. His love had rejected him after he broke his word and told her what she needed to know. Now he had nothing left to live for.

Two agents from GJ walked into Ron's room late at night. "Sir? Come with us. You're being transferred to a maximum security cell. They were only mildly surprised when he got up and followed them without a single word. It wasn't until after the funeral that they found the severed tongue in his room.

Ron summoned the lotus blade and morphed it into a scalpel. He unhinged his jaw, nearly breaking the bone. He then surgically removed the source of all of his problems, his tongue.

Kim walked to the holding area, intent on seeing Ron. When she got there and learned of his condition, her mouth dropped. He had not opened his mouth once since they had taken him into custody. Nothing they could do changed his mind. She tried talking to him through the speakers. He didn't even look up.

The days passed and still no one could get Ron to eat, to drink, to do anything other than stare off into space. The leaders of the world found it depressing. A man, guilty of no crimes, was utterly refusing all contact. If anyone so much as opened the door to his cell, he jumped to his feet and assumed a fighting stance. Eventually the world gave up on him.

As Ron's incarceration reached its third week, anyone who had known him slipped into a depression. Varying degrees were felt. Some, like the men and women he helped to save, had never really known him and only felt a little sad at his plight. Some like Bonnie Rockwaller, had tormented him constantly and felt a crushing guilt. A few, such as Felix Renton, had been his friends and now felt as though a supporting pillar had removed itself from their foundations. Even fewer, like the doctors Possible, saw him as family and grieved as if for a fallen loved one. About as many, like Joss Possible, saw him as a hero and a role model and withdrew into themselves. Two people, however, were hit the hardest.

Hana Stoppable spent every day of her young life looking for her older brother. Anytime anyone visited her, she would say only one thing: "Where's Ron?" She was the most pitiful thing in the universe, a sad child. If Ron had seen her as this it would have broken his heart.

Kim Possible was a mess. She spent every day outside the cell Ron now called home. She watched his slow deterioration, even as she, herself detiorated. She would ignore calls for help because she couldn't even bring herself to try without Ron. She'd lost her job at GJ because she refused to leave Ron's room. If she ate more than Ron did, it was not by much. At one point she was the hottest celebrity out there. Now she had wasted away to a point that people averted their gaze as she walked down the street. All of this was because she knew. She knew that this was all her fault.

Ron felt the familiar hunger pains. They never really left him anyway. He focused on his power, the only thing that had been sustaining him for the past month. He gasped as he felt his skin burn with the heat of the massive energy release. More importantly, the camera was now inoperable. Smiling he summoned the lotus blade. Taking up the traditional position, he readied himself.

Kim thought she had no more tears by the time that she approached the graveyard. She soon realized that she had been wrong. The tears started flowing freely yet again, and before she could even attempt to fight, there was a bright blue flash.

All around the world, anyone who had ever met Ron Stoppable suddenly saw everything he didn't want them to see. No one knew this. Many died, from accidents caused by the visions or from suicide. Others went crazy. Every country had someone who suffered from these effects, including nearly every rich or powerful person in the world.

Kimberly Anne Possible watched the blue glow as it slowly took on the form of a spectral monkey. A deep booming voice said, "The Mystical Monkey Power must survive." The blue form flew at Kim and then entered her. She fell asleep.

A/N: Just something I wrote to express a thought of mine. I might write this out into another series, but in case you didn't get it, this was an alternate to Chapter 6 of the Black Mastiff story. Do you see what I meant when I said I had a plan, CB?


End file.
